Seasonal Interactions
by emotionless-robot
Summary: Izzy approached her right off the bat; pencil in hand, paper in the other and a fierce look of determination and stubbornness plastered to his unrelenting face. “Sora,” he began sternly, “do you have sexy underwear?”


Here's my contribution to the spirit of Christmas-giving. This is a present for SugarSpiral, and I hope she likes it. *crosses fingers*

**Caution:** Read this a bit slower than usual, because I made it uber-descriptive, and if you go too fast, you'll find it hard to follow... I skimmed through it while I was editing, and it made absolutely no sense, so heed my advice. Oh, and a big thanks to those at the Digi-Challenge Forum who helped with the questions. You guys rock.

Disclaimer on profile.

* * *

Tai and Davis both cleared their throats, gaining the attention of the group spread out lazily before them. DemiVeemon hopped around the room itself, giggling and handing out sheets of paper, of which the assembled were not permitted to look at until further instructions were given. The small and energetic Digimon sported a floppy and distinctly Christmas-y Santa Claus hat, that threatened to slump off his head at every vigorous bounce.

"Okay!" Davis began cheerfully. "We're, uh, glad you all could make it here on such a crappy day," he said, glancing at the window where a barrier of pure white greeted his eyes—the result of numerous unrelenting days of snowy downpour. "The purpose of you all coming here was to do some celebratory Christmas partying, and to get to know each other a bit better, especially the older and younger Digidestined."

He seemed at a loss for what to say after that, which came as no surprise. That whole speech about why they were gathered here today had to have been the most awkward and tense speech he had ever made in his extensive lifetime.

"And now, Tai will take the time to explain to you our first activity!" Davis concluded happily, handing the reins to a suddenly-flustered Tai.

"Er… well, we handed out some sheets of paper to you guys." He received several blank stares for stating information that was already known throughout the general area. "And, uh, on these papers there are questions that you all have to fill out by asking others, and potentially learning something about them." He coughed once more, and said, "If they answer the question with 'yes' then get them to sign their name on the line, and try to fill in all the blank lines."

Tai looked to Davis for confirmation that he had told the gang everything necessary to play, but Davis was otherwise occupied trying to cram DemiVeemon's miniature Santa hat onto his own head, without a large amount of achievement to be seen. Clearing his throat once more, Tai smiled jovially back at his friends and asked if they had any questions.

"I do." Izzy declared. "Are all the questions the same on everyone's sheet? That is to say, if someone was to casually glance at another's paper, they could potentially copy the other's answers unfairly, resulting in vast amounts of cheating, therefore making this game rather pointless."

"Er, no, the papers are all different, but some of the questions are the same." Tai responded.

Izzy seemed satisfied with his answer, but proceeded to glare at the rest of the group, as if challenging them to look off his paper anyways.

"Any others?" His inquiry met silence, so he smiled warmly and told them to get started.

* * *

Sora took a quick glance at her sheet, wondering what kind of questions the boys had put on it. Ever so slowly, as her eyes traveled further down the paper, her eyebrows rose up higher and higher, eventually vanishing completely behind her hairline. She couldn't ask anyone _these_ questions! Her face tinged pink as Sora envisioned herself asking Cody, or even Yolei if they ever dreamed of being the prima ballerina in a ballet… wearing nothing but a tutu.

Unfortunately for poor Sora, Izzy approached her right off the bat; pencil in hand, paper in the other and a fierce look of determination and stubbornness plastered to his unrelenting face.

"Sora," he began sternly, "do you have sexy underwear?"

Sora took a step back, startled, and blushed furiously, not really wanting to answer that particular question.

Izzy started walking away as he muttered, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Wait!" Sora called out. She couldn't just let him leave without asking him a question. "Have you ever been in a relationship with a box?" she asked, thinking it was the least problematic subject to broach.

Izzy blanched unexpectedly, fingers trembling spastically as his genius mind whisked him back in time to those long, hot summer days when he had made infinite amounts of iced tea and proceeded to drink it thirstily under the cooling shade supplied for him by his lover, Mindy the Box.

Sora blanched as well, realizing that Izzy's unusual reaction implied a positive answer. She scribbled his name down and sauntered off, not wanting to disrupt his recollection time. Passing by Joe, who was asking Yolei whether or not she had a fear of pickles, Sora moved onto TK and Cody, who were looking decidedly lonely.

"So, do you?" Joe restlessly queried to Yolei, undaunted, who in turn kept shaking her head firmly.

"No, Joe, I _love_ pickles. Sorry." she offered. "But, uh, do you collect porcelain dolls?"

"No…" Joe replied, eyebrow raised.

"Okay." Yolei moved on, resolute to get all these questions answered. Logically, since Tai and Davis were the ones who came up with the questionnaires, they would undoubtedly have the answers to some of them. She loomed towards them as they snickered wickedly at their friends who were having an appallingly tricky time trying to finish their insane list of impossible inquiries.

"Hey, guys." Yolei greeted. They briefly nodded at her, and she launched at them, "So… do either of you ever wake up and wonder where you are?" Yolei gave them her best _'I'm-just-asking-because-I'm-curious'_ look hoping that it might loosen Tai or Davis up enough to get them to spill something valuable and pertinent to her awe-inspiring quest of the ages.

"Uh, Yolei, duh. Of course we do. It's _us_."

Checking off that question, she subtly added, "Do you ever wonder _who_ you are?"

"… I'm not even going to answer that." Tai responded haughtily, moving off to the table of treats that overflowed with snacks and candy and goodness alike. Davis, by some God-forsaken miracle, who hadn't noticed this heaven of extravagant food before now, trailed his idol in reverence.

Yolei stalked off irately to her next batch of prey mercilessly, passing by a stuttering Kari and a chilled-out Matt.

"Do you…" Kari asked hesitantly, unconsciously chewing on her fingernails, "Do you enjoy mushrooms on your pizza?"

Matt frowned, wondering why Tai's younger sibling would get so flustered just by asking him such a simple question. He watched as she shifted edgily from foot to foot with her large, wondrous eyes stuck to the floor beneath her dainty socked feet and what seemed like a permanent blush adhered to her delicate cheekbones.

Matt smirked deviously and lifted her head up suddenly to meet his as he answered her naïve and childlike question with, "I absolutely _love_ mushrooms on my pizza."

Kari unfastened her gaze from Matt's; due to the pressure his intensely concentrated stare contained she just couldn't handle it anymore. Kari took a deep breath, traumatized from her concise encounter with her brother's best friend—someone she had admittedly enjoyed observing silently for the past few years.

Not to mention he had a nice ass.

"So, Kari, since you asked me a question, it's only fair that I ask you one, right?" He waited for her apprehensive nod before whispering smolderingly and pensively in her awaiting ear, "Would you like to lick my machine gun?"

Obviously Matt had altered the original query to suit his needs—flustering the poor girl even more—but he certainly did not anticipate the reply he received.

"Anytime." Kari breathed back at him, fairly pleased with her innuendo-stuffed comeback.

She left him standing there, a stunned and incredulous look plastered to his habitually stoic face. A sloppy grin crept up on the corners of his mouth like a promise of what was to come. He _would_ get that conniving girl back, and show her who was boss.

Mimi, meanwhile, preferred not to get involved in all of this. Did she want to get to know the younger Digidestined? Yes, of course. Did she want to ask them if they owned a set of handcuffs and a whip? No, not really. It just wasn't her style. She suckled on a lollipop, twirling it around in her mouth, dyeing her lips, teeth and tongue a nice shade of candy-apple red, when Ken sidled up to her, ready to bombard her being with one of his psychotic and atypical questions that had been handed to him earlier.

"Do you condone men who have a fetish for noodles and sarcasm?"

"Did Tai write that one?"

"That's my guess. Although I think Davis might have written, 'Do you love _teh smex_?'"

"Hmm… maybe. How much thought do you think they put into these?"

"Honestly? Taking into consideration the nature of the questions, and the atrocious spelling, I'd have to say at least a week. This is most definitely some of their best work."

"I _totally_ agree."

"So, do you?"

"Do I _what_?"

"… do you love _teh smex_?"

Mimi smirked and replied, sucking on her cherry-flavored lollipop, "I guess you'll just have to find out."

TK and Cody, left to themselves, went over each other's list and decided who had the better list.

"You do." Cody told TK, handing the sheet back to his friend. "At least yours makes some kind of sense. Yours doesn't have, 'If you woke up in Tai's mom's body, how would you feel?'"

"Nevertheless, I don't think 'Have you ever kissed a rabbit behind the ears?' and "… Do you want to?' are exactly the norm either."

"Around here they are." Cody pointed out stubbornly. "Around here, anything seems to go. I overheard Matt asking Kari whether or not she wanted to lick his _machine gun_, and according to Tai and Davis, they often wake up not knowing where or _who_ they are. I'd say that question is relatively ordinary."

TK frowned at Cody's logic (trying not to imagine Kari's answer to Matt's inappropriate question) and countered, "Yes, but in today's society, if one were to ask these _questions_ to any random person on the street, they'd most likely get sued for harassment… True, here we're just a bunch of kids who happened to save the world a few times, but I don't see how that gives any of us the right to even consider asking each other these types of questions. It almost doesn't seem… _natural_… to have judged these questions as viable."

Cody nodded wisely, but refused to take back his statement. Instead, he pulled TK to his feet and steered them all the way to the snack table, where his precious prune juice sat, as if waiting for his predicted arrival.

Sora joined them, trying to ignore the look of intense pleasure Cody had on his face after taking the first sip from that awful-smelling beverage he seemed to enjoy devouring so much.

"Having fun, guys?" she asked, snatching up some chocolate truffles.

"As much fun as one can have when surrounded by buffoons." Cody replied, moving on to the next juice box hungrily.

TK added to the conversation, "Though I must say, Ken's Christmas party that one year was a tad more fun. And we learned something—we learned that Yolei _cannot_ play 'Go Fish' to save her life."

Cody giggled, the prune juice evidently getting to his head, and Sora rolled her eyes at the little squirt.

"O-_kay_ guys!!" Tai called out. "Time to see who the winner is!!"

Everyone gathered 'round their leaders, the infamous goggle heads, and shuffled their papers around until Tai clenched all of them in his capable hands.

"…"

The silence lasted longer than a fudgesicle melting under the summer's heat, and Tai clucked at this and that as he went through the papers, Davis peering over his shoulder annoyingly. He murmured to himself (possibly wondering why no one had been able to fill out their forms entirely) and spent a hefty portion of the time snickering at his scheming ways.

"Well, we have a clear winner." Tai announced surprisingly. "I win, because I am the greatest, and because I know ALL the answers to everyone's questions now."

The gang groaned at Tai's warped logic as he grinned proudly, thinking he was clever indeed.

"Can't we just eat now?" Mimi whined, glancing longingly at the piles of bonbons and sweeties waiting to be gobbled up.

Without Tai's approval, the Digidestined dug in, laughing and chatting finally as they spread out all over the enclosed space joyfully. Someone turned on the stereo, and the distinct jingle of Christmas carols wafted through the area merrily, rendering even the hardest of hearts lighter. Presents were exchanged in good will and the echoes of joyful cheering could be heard long after the holiday celebrations were over, for they were among friends.

* * *

There you have it. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks guys, and have a Merry Christmas!!


End file.
